Her True Name
by NamelessForNow
Summary: When you want the border between the dream and the reality to be deleted... Heather/Vincent.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Silent Hill characters, they belong to Konami.

**Author's Note:** Yeah, I'm sick!XD I'm sick with these two - Heather and Vincent ^_^ It's stronger than me ^_^

**_3 Things about This Fanfiction:_**

1) It includes my most favorite and adorable pairing;

2)It includes - **OMFG!!!** - **A LEMON SCENE?!** (erm...a lemon?a lime?a mandarine?an orange?a grapefruit?XD I'm sorry ^^ I'm nervous ^^ To say the truth, I can't cosider it to be a valuable lemon scene, I just don't know how to call it...tell me someboby who knows better :) ) - that's why it has **a rating M - OMFG!!!** (It's my first M-rated story/story with the sexual content, so please don't be very strict ^^);

3)This is a songfic, the song is _"Unsubstantial Blues" _by _Magdi Ruzsa_ (it was Hungary's entry on the Eurovision Song Contest-2007 in Helsinki). For some reason I believe this song fits the plot...somehow.

**Read...Review...Please...I'll be waiting! ^_^**

* * *

A girl was looking in the mirror. She didn't like the mirrors, even since those events she couldn't stand them.

However, she was young, beautiful and not so long time ago she truly started to wonder about her own appearance - not so long time ago she started to catch the curious looks of the young men on the streets. It was pleasant feeling, and not so long time ago Cheryl Mason started to think over fashion, cosmetics, flirting, dates - everything that created the most interesting part in the life of the girls the same age with her. It didn't mean she wanted to resemble them; she just felt that she had differed from them so much, and it paid attention to her. _That_ attention was unpleasant.

Moreover, Dad would be happy to look at her. At her renewed.

_Dad..._Four years weren't enough to heal the pain...

"Oh, well. I'll never manage to get rid of _that_." Cheryl told about the bags under her eyes. Now she had enough time to sleep, to eat the healthy food (goodbye, "Happy Burger"...), to buy the quite quality cosmetics(she eventually found a job a year ago) - but the bags have been remaining for the whole four years. Actually, some her acquaintances among the boys considered it to be a nice facial feature which fitted her in a really perfect way - but she just found it strange. _Yes,_ she_ did_ compared herself to other girls. _Yes, _she_ did _understood she was another. _No,_ she _didn't_ understand how the boys could like her. She still didn't get used to that attention.

She moved her look from the mirror to the writing table and sighed with a great portion of unsatisfaction. There was a lot, a lot of college books - history, an American English, psychology, and all of them had to be read. Three years ago Cheryl applied to the college and - unexpectedly for herself - became a student. She couldn't say she enjoyed it really much - to say the truth, only the one subject she really liked was the psychology. Sometimes she smiled liked an idiot sitting on the classes and thinking,that if she had been able she would tell a lot of different things about _her own_ psychological experience..._Poor Freud would begin to turn in his grave..._

Cheryl passed a few steps. Her look was wandering aimlessly and stopped at the sofa. She smiled. _Damn sofa._ That sofa remembered Cheryl's shock, surprise, pain, pleasure, laughter, tears. She was sitting at the sofa when he appeared in the room. He was talking to her sitting next to her. He was kissing her. He was tearing away her clothes, while she was doing the same to him. He...

**_How many times have - you fooled me and denied that  
It's her whom you love and it sure isn't me?  
So now that it's over - I'll try and take it sober  
Leave questions unasked, remember us laughing' at the broken past  
God, if I could make it on without you_**

_Fuck. And it was so fucking real._

"An old memories, Heather?"

"_Cheryl,_ if you've forgotten..." She laughed out. The dream and the reality were mixing together again.

"Hi, Vince."

"Vince?" He raised his eyebrows in funny and tempting way - like he always did it.

"Well, you have the insolence to name me Heather instead of Cheryl, and I have the insolence to call you Vince instead of Vincent!"

Yes, she behaved like a stupid little girl trying to flirt with a grown-up man...it was stupid(was it?..), but they both enjoyed that kind of a game.

"Oh!" He bent over in a humorous bow, making her smiling. "Sorry, my dear Cheryl! You see,your foolish slave Vincent always seems to be such forgetful!What can I do to receive your forgiveness, tell me!"

They burst in laughing.

"Just...come to me.I was waiting for you."

She was waiting vigorously and desperately. _Yes, he's dead. Yes, she watched Claudia stubbing the knife in his chest._

But it didn't matter, when he carried her to that painfully familiar sofa, furiously kissing, caressing, and driving her crazy. Certainly, it weren't caresses - they both were too selfish to please each other in that way. It was something wilder and felt under any control.

**_You're such a casual man, oh wavin' an empty hand  
I'm helpless and I'm lonely without you_**

**_Yes you're a casual man, lendin' an empty hand  
Left me breathless with nothing more to lose_**

"And I still want to call you _Heather_," he moaned, when she was lying in his hands half-naked, just a little bit confused, languishing from desire - languishing from hunger of waiting.

He wasn't worrying to satisfy that desire - he openly was mocking at her, laughing loudly, when she semi-screamed semi-whispered:  
"Fuck me at last."

"What an interesting words I hear from you, _Heather..._"

He thrusted into her._ Deeply._

"Damnit, Vincent..." It was everything she was able to say(to moan?to yell?to whisper?).

Thrust,thrust, thrust. needed _more. At least this time._

"Deeper!"

"Never thought you are such a _maximalist_, dear..." He whispered to her ear, tearing to scraps everything that had left of her mind.

She felt herself a whore and enjoyed it. Goddamn, how much she enjoyed it!

Her hips begun to tremble.

"More...More, Vincent, _in the name of!.._"

Cheryl's (or Heather's, she didn't care...) body bent in orgasm. _That's it,_ for some reason the thought flashed.

He finished right after her, moaned something that slightly reminded the people's language and snuggled to her powerlessly.

"Why do I want you so much? You're nothing more than a hallucination...It's sick..." She said with exhaustion.

"Is it sick to want a hallucination? Do you really think so? After everything you know? _After Silent Hill?_"

They were laughing again, but through the joy Cheryl felt also the sadness. He will leave soon, and she won't be able to do anything but to wait for their new meeting.

**_I used to dream we'd - take it nice and easy  
Get jobs settle down in Jameson Town  
If now you could see me - you'd think twice about leavin'  
Y' said forever is the time you're gonna spend around_**

Before disappearing in nowhere, he hugged her and kissed eagerly.

"So don't offend,but I will call you Heather. For everyone you can still be Cheryl, but for me you are Heather."

* * *

She sat on the sofa - the only witness of her passions. It still kept his warmth. They were fucking on that quite miserable furniture again, and again, and again...in that kind of her weird dreams..._DREAMS?!_

Cheryl couldn't believe it was true - but she had a big problem to think over how to laundry the blood spot which had appeared for the first and the last time, when she had lost her virginity...

_Mad.  
Impossible.  
Poor, poor sofa..._

**_So why did you leave me? And why should I believe it?  
Y' said goodbye! Oh why did you leave me? Why?_**

She was smiling. Certainly, like an idiot. Like a dumb teenage girl firstly fallen in love.

Poor Dad...He would go crazy if he had knew his daughter was having sex with a ghost...well, a hallucination...what's the matter, after all?

"Hey, Dad. Look at me. I'm happy...even though I'm surely insane." She added with a silent sigh.  
The phone rang.

"Hi, Douglas. Yes, I'm fine...No, it s okay, I haven't slept. I'm just tired of...of reading the history paragraph. It's amazingly boring, you know!" She lied and hardly kept herself from the laughter. "Yes, I almost finished. Of course, see you tomorrow. I've missed you, looking forward to our meeting! Bye."

She's really missed the man which was like a second father for her. But now she was studying, and the detective had a lot of work, so they didn't see each other often.  
_It will be really great to see him,_ she thought.

Now it was high time to return to the real life, until the new Vincent's visit.

Her eyesight focused at the mirror again.

"And I still wonder...What is my real name?"

_Cheryl? Heather? Certainly, there is the third name - Alessa..._

No, she is still Cheryl. The first name Dad and Mom gave to her. Her _true _Dad. Her _true_ Mom. Her _true _name...

_But he can call her however he wants,_ she smiled.

_**You're such a casual man, oh wavin' an empty hand  
I'm helpless and I'm lonely without you**_

_**Casual man, lendin' an empty hand  
I'm helpless and I'm lonely without you**_

_**You're such a casual man, lendin' an empty hand  
Left me breathless with nothing more to lose**_

_**Except an evanescent unsubstantial blues...**_


End file.
